Hot: A SongFic
by sidsaid
Summary: A Song-fic to the song "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. The spiral of emotions in Scorpius and Rose's relationship in their 5th year at hogwarts.   My first song-fic :D rated "T" for safety. Read and Review :D


**Well, this is my very first fan fic – song fic – one shot. Whatever they are called. Basically this is my first thing to put on this websites, so don't kill me. I chose Hot, because I just felt that it would make a nice song-fic :D. I chose Scorpius and Rose because possibilities are endless with their relationship. Who says they can't end up together? **

**Is that all I need to write here?**

**Oh yeah and...**

_Disclaimer: I still don't see the point in this, of course I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, or the song "Hot". That would be J.K Rowling and Avril Lavigne, or whoever her record company is. If I owned these things, why on earth would I be doing this now?_

* * *

**Hot**

* * *

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around_

I peer over at you, sitting next to Albus at the end of the Gryffindor table. You look up and give me a sly smile. Not enough to let anyone think that much about it. We were supposed to be best friends, but no one knew it was more. If only we were alone.

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

You swiftly take my hand as we walk down the empty corridor. Towards the 5th floor, where we have our own little place. It was okay because we were prefects, and we were doing our "rounds."

As we opened the door to the prefects' bathroom the candles flickered dimly. Taking a seat at the edge of the empty bathing area.

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

You lean forward slowly, lightly kissing my lips. I smile. "I saw you looking at me earlier on," you say with that deep voice. "I saw you smiling," I reply as you kiss me again.

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

"I wanna stay this way forever," I say staring into those grey eyes, waiting. "I... Rose... I... my father." I sigh, this again, "Do you love me?" You can't help but grin, "of course." "Then you can't get out of it."

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

I kiss you again, more passionately this time. Your arms snaking around my waist.

"Want to take a bath?" I laugh, kissing you again and getting up, straightening my robes.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," you say pretending to look menacing and standing up. I pretend to look scared, and you take out your wand. I know where this is going.

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

I can't help laughing, it hurts, the Rictumsempra, practically killing me.

"Tarantellegra" I manage to gasp out, you start to move your legs uncontrollably.

"Rose make it stop," you shout trying to hold your legs still.

The laughing causes me to fall into the deep bath.

"Finite incantatum," I hear you say, I'm in pain, but still laughing. Even when the spell has worn off.

You slide into the bath, checking me over, your face in a deep set frown. I stop laughing and you lift me up, sitting me on the edge again.

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

"You scare me sometimes," I smile and you whisper "Episkey" and the cut on my forehead disappears.

"Sorry," you whisper again running a hand through my thick curls. I don't hear the spell, but you hands me a flower. I take it and kiss you, "you really need to learn a better spell." You smirk, and I turn and get up from the edge, you climb out of the bath and we continue our rounds.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

I stop you, in the middle of getting into a rage. We lost the match against Ravenclaw; you think you're no match for McLaggen. I know a cheering charm won't help. I know you better than that. I give you a smile that you can't help but return. I remind you of who you are, and what you are capable of. You know I'm right.

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

"Look, just follow me." I say trying not to get angry at you, as I lead you to the statue. "So a statue of a humpbacked witch, this is the perfect place to get Albus a present," you reply sarcastically. "I really hate you when you take that tone," I reply poking you in the chest with my wand. You roll your eyes and lean against the wall by the door. I say "dissendium" and your eyes light up as you watch the statue move.

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

"Well Rose Weasley, knowing secret passages around Hogwarts. I would never have thought," I glare at you, as you walk over to me.

"Where does it go?" "Hogsmeade, you have 3 hours, and you better come back with something good."

You were about to duck into the small tunnel before I held you back with my hand.

"What now?" "Thank you." You roll your eyes and start to walk in again.

"Flipendo" I mutter, the spell slightly pushing you, causing you to hit your head on the tunnel roof.

"Thank you Rose," you say through gritted teeth, I smile and nod, you can't be in control all of the time.

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

"Yeah go with Al, I don't mind, and you know where to find me." I reply looking back down to the book I had in my hand.

You lean on the desk next to my arm, running a thin hand through your near-white hair and stare at me. I turn to you, you were scowling.

"I'm serious; I can do our work, go play quidditch." You stare at me for a couple more seconds, before kissing me swiftly and looking quickly around the library for anyone else. "I owe you," I nod looking back at my book. You do owe me. At least I like Arithmancy.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

"I don't want it like this anymore," you say, clearly frustrated, grabbing my arm in the empty common room. "You promised," I say adamantly. But...

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

...you give me that smile that makes me melt. You loosen your grip seeing the reaction on my face. You know you have won this time.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

The next day you give me a box of Honeydukes chocolates, you know how much I love them, and you think they'll stop me from killing you when you tell Albus. The thought counts.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, oh oh oh... Yeah!_

You kiss my forehead in the hospital wing, whispering you love me in my ear. It wasn't serious, only a twisted ankle.

You were about to tell Albus, when I hit that trick step in the staircase and came tumbling down. You froze the suit of armour at the stop of the staircase that was laughing. Helping me off of the floor.

Albus just shook his head. Not surprised at all. He didn't notice when you softly kissed my head.

You hugged me, Albus probably thinking we were just friends. It had always been us three. It was different now.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

You tried again, this time in the great hall.

I knew you were going to do so, so I sat at the other end of the table, next to Lily.

Watching you and Albus carefully.

I saw him go red and look at me. I looked into my plate. There were hushed voices as I heard shoes coming towards me. Albus pushed Lily out of the way and sat next to me.

Leaving you still sitting on the other side.

"Rose," Albus began, clearing his throat and scratching his head, "are you in love with Scorpius?" Some people heard it, they started to whisper, I bit my lip and drank my pumpkin juice, nodding slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me," he shouted, faces turned our way. "I thought I was your best friend," "sorry?"

Albus rolled his eyes and turned to his sister eyeing her suspiciously. "You didn't know did you?" "Of course not," she replied crossing her arms, clearly frustrated about being the last to know.

"If Lily had known, everyone would have known," I whispered with new found confidence. "But it's Scorpius," I glared at Lily and she stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms even tighter across her chest.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see you stretching over heads' to see us.

"Al, it's not like it matters," his jaw dropped, "of course it does. And I can tell you, your dad knows the difference between a boy-friend and a boyfriend. Especially when a Malfoy is concerned."

"Well are you going to tell my dad?" I reply coolly. "No... but Scorp will." I looked at Albus; he wasn't scratching his nose like he did when he lied.

I picked up my bag and quickly got up, turning to get to the exit. I hear a clatter and footsteps behind me, I speed-walk towards the door but you catch up. Grabbing my hand and turning me on the spot.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

By now everyone had their eyes on us; I was going redder by the second. You not letting go, "Rose Weasley, do not run away, I am going to kiss you now in front of everyone. To show you are _my_ girlfriend," you whisper.

I could feel my face heat up even more, "if you do, I will bat bogey hex you into the next millennium!" I shout not caring, that was a threat I was going to keep to. You just smirk at me, that horrible Malfoy smirk.

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

You pull me close with my hand, putting your other hand amidst my curls, and taking my waist. Kissing me, in front of the whole entire hall. People gasped, and I tried to break free, but you know I wouldn't try for long.

Because I love you, and you love me.

_You're so good_

* * *

**A/N: I could have gone a completely different way with this, but I decided against that, because writing Mature content would have drained me completely.**

**If there are any mistakes that you would like me to amend, say so. But seriously, I have read through and checked a good 5 times. So don't kill me.**

**Well that was my first song fic :D and I have no clue if I will make anymore. Only when the inspiration strikes me. Though I still like reviews :D!**

**Thanks for reading**

**xx**


End file.
